An Information Centric Network (ICN) is a type of network architecture that focuses on information delivery. ICNs may also be known as content-aware, content-centric, or data oriented networks. ICNs may shift the Internet Protocol (IP) communication model from a host-to-host model to an information-object-to-object model. The IP host-to-host model may address and identify data by storage location (e.g. host IP address), whereas the information-object-to-object model may employ a non-location based addressing scheme that is content-based. Information objects may be the first class abstraction for entities in an ICN communication model. Some examples of information objects may include content, data streams, services, user entities, and/or devices. In an ICN, information objects may be assigned with non-location based names, which may be used to address the information objects, decoupling the information objects from locations. Routing to and from the information objects may be based on the assigned names. ICN may provision for in-network caching, where any network device or element may serve as a temporary content server, thus may improve performance of content transfer. The decoupling of information objects from location and the name-based routing in ICN may allow mobility to be handled efficiently. ICN may also provision for security by appending security credentials to data content instead of securing the communication channel that transports the data content.